Car les larmes n'ont pas le goût de la faiblesse
by nowexistence
Summary: Ma fille, n'oublie pas que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black. Les larmes ont le goût de la faiblesse. Des mots entendus si souvent. Alors pourquoi continuent-elles de pleurer?


_**Hello ! Voici mon premier OS sur les sœurs Black, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

* * *

**Car les larmes n'ont pas le goût de la faiblesse**

* * *

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, on leur répète que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black.

On le leur a dit quand elles se faisaient mal, après avoir couru et trébuché dans le jardin.

On le leur a dit quand elles étaient frustrées, après que l'on leur ait refusé quelque chose.

On le leur a dit la veille de leur première rentrée à Poudlard, quand elles étaient trop anxieuses à l'idée de quitter le manoir familial.

On le leur a dit quand elles se sont fiancées à un homme qu'elles n'aimaient pas.

On le leur a répété tant de fois, mais pourtant, elles pleurent toujours.

* * *

_Ma fille, n'oublie pas que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black. Les larmes ont le goût de la faiblesse._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix Lestrange pleure.

Elle pleure dans un éclat de rire dans sa cellule à Azkaban, tellement vide.

Pour elle, les larmes n'ont pas le goût de la faiblesse.

Non, elles ont le goût de l'espoir.

Car Bellatrix espère, elle espère de tout son corps que son Maître reviendra, qu'il la cherchera et qu'il lui rendra sa liberté.

Elle espère qu'il se rendra compte de tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour lui.

Sa Marque des Ténèbres toujours présente est signe de l'espoir.

Elle pleure devant ces souvenirs d'enfance qui lui montent à la tête, ces souvenirs si doux, si innocents…

Eux aussi lui donnent de l'espoir.

Elle pleure en entendant la voix rauque et folle de Rodolphus, dans la cellule d'à côté, qui lui murmure de résister, que tout sera bientôt terminé.

Sa voix est pleine d'espoir.

Elle voit le détraqueur et rit.

Un rire de folle plein d'espérance.

Alors l'espoir et les larmes prennent le dessus dans son esprit, et ce que d'autres appelleraient de la démence n'est qu'un mélange amer de larmes d'espoir.

* * *

_Ma fille, n'oublie pas que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black. Les larmes ont le goût de la faiblesse._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Andromeda Tonks pleure.

Elle pleure de lourds sanglots, dans les bras réconfortants de son mari.

Pour elle, les larmes n'ont pas le goût de la faiblesse.

Non, elles ont le goût des regrets.

Car Andromeda regrette, elle regrette d'avoir laissé ces personnes si chères à son cœur derrière elle.

Elle est heureuse, mais l'anniversaire de son départ est toujours une épreuve.

Elle se souvient de Regulus.

Elle se sent coupable, coupable de l'avoir abandonné là-bas. Elle est certaine que s'il était parti avec elle, il ne serait jamais devenu Mangemort.

Il ne serait jamais mort.

Elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir obligé à partir avec elle.

Elle pleure en voyant les photos qui trônent sur la cheminée.

Des photos volées, que Sirius lui a amenées quand il s'est enfuit.

Elle pleure en observant les trois petites filles qui y sont représentées, heureuse et unies par des liens indéfectibles.

Pas si indéfectibles que ça, en fait.

La plus âgée tient la cadette par les épaules, et la regarde d'un air complice.

Andromeda est sûre que l'air meurtrier a remplacé l'air complice.

Elle regrette cette époque insouciante.

Alors les regrets et les larmes prennent le dessus dans son esprit, et ce que d'autres appelleraient du courage n'est qu'un mélange amer de larmes de regrets.

* * *

_Ma fille, n'oublie pas que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black. Les larmes ont le goût de la faiblesse._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa Malfoy pleure.

Elle pleure silencieusement, noblement, seule dans ce manoir si grand.

Pour elle, les larmes n'ont pas le goût de la faiblesse.

Non, elles ont le goût de la solitude.

Car Narcissa est seule, si seule dans sa vie.

Elle a Lucius, un époux qui lui montre seulement de l'affection, et Draco, qui ne peut la distraire de ses fantômes.

Narcissa est hantée par les rires d'enfants, les jeux d'antan.

La solitude l'envahit, elle qui a toujours eu l'habitude d'être entourée de ses sœurs disparues.

Elle aimerait les revoir, même celle qui s'est mariée à un sang de bourbe.

Mais c'est impossible, alors elle pleure.

Elle pleure en sortant dans le jardin de sa demeure, où l'herbe est tondue et l'espace si dégagé.

Son jardin à elle est plein d'herbes folles, qui lui chatouille les pieds.

Des pissenlits qu'elle s'amuse à lancer sur ses fantômes.

Mais les fantômes ne sont qu'une illusion de son esprit.

Alors Narcissa se sent seule et oubliée.

Pourquoi est-elle seule ? Elles sont trois, où sont passée les deux autres ?

Narcissa suspecte une blague de l'aînée. Elle a toujours aimé se cacher pour lui faire peur.

Mais la vérité resurgit toujours dans son esprit tourmenté.

L'aînée ne se cache pas, elle est démente dans sa cellule.

La cadette ne se cache pas, elle a trouvé le courage de partir.

La solitude l'envahit telle une drogue.

Alors la solitude et les larmes prennent le dessus dans son esprit, et ce que d'autres appelleraient un mélange amer de larmes de solitude n'est que de la démence.

* * *

_Ma fille, n'oublie pas que pleurer n'est pas digne d'un Black. Les larmes ont le goût de la faiblesse._

* * *

Toutes sourient à cette phrase qui ressurgit dans leur tête, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

L'une dans sa cellule, l'autre auprès de sa famille amante et la dernière dans son froid château.

* * *

_Mère, n'as-tu jamais pleuré ?_


End file.
